pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact: A J. Severe Epilogue
Yes, you guessed it. An epilogue to First Contact: A Gemini Story by yours' truly! Prologue An ordinary day in the life of Ferb Fletcher had turned into a miraculous event. In the dead of night, he constructs a device to track down each of his relatives. However, one unfamiliar person attracts his attention, one on the outskirts of Danville. He goes to search for her, and eventually finds a spaceship. His long-lost sister, Jessica Fletcher, comes out fresh from a long ride, and heartwarmingly embraces her sibling. Light is shed on where she is, and a part of who Ferb is, which he had never known before. The two quickly become the best of friends. However, not much is known about what followed, about how the rest of the Flynns reacted to Jessica's arrival. That is, until now... Part I The Meeting "You think you’re family would like me?", Jessica asked. "I don’t see why not!", Ferb replied. Then he remembered his promise to Phineas, "We have a spare bedroom that never gets used. Care to come with me, Jessica?" She grinned widely. "Would I ever! And by the way, Ferb, it's Jessie. If I have to call you 'Ferb', you have to call me 'Jessie'. Deal?" Ferb smiled. "Deal." The two got up from their spot. "So what are we going to do about your spaceship?", Ferb asked. "We can't leave it here?", Jessie questioned. "No, I'm afraid that would arouse suspicion. I'm surprised no one has noticed it already. We'll have to put it somewhere", he replied. "Hmm. Well, I have an idea." Jessica went back inside the spaceship. Ferb followed. Inside, there was a small control board, full of buttons and levers. "I'm sure we could turn it on and drive it, but it's all messed up", she sighed. "Leave that to me." Ferb pulled out a toolbox and went to work. He fixed the ship's engine, and then pressed a button on the board that turned it on. The motor started running. "I would have given the ship a makeover, but I left my paint at home", Ferb replied. "Oh, this is good enough." Jessica pressed some buttons. "Where's your home again?", she asked. "2308 Maple Drive", Ferb responded. She set the coordinates. The spaceship rose from the ground. "Works like new!", she cheered with joy. The ship then began to move towards the direction of the house. Jessica gripped the wheel and, even though the spaceship was being autodriven, she moved the wheel to create the simulation she was controlling it. "Mind if I have a turn?", Ferb asked. "Sure!", Jessie replied. Ferb gripped the right side of the wheel with his sister on the left, and they "drove" the ship together, laughing all the way. "I haven't had this much fun in such a long time! Thank you, Ferb", Jessie acknowledged. Ferb nodded. Soon, they came to Maple Drive. "There, it is. Right there", Ferb pointed to his household. "That's quite a large backyard you have", she noted. "Yes. Yes, it is", he replied. Jessica landed the ship in the backyard, and the two got out. Ferb led Jessie to the sliding door that led to the house. "Whoa...", Jessie gasped. She had never been in a typical human house before, let alone a living room. She was intrigued by the scenery. The fluffy couch, the square television, the wide table, even a telephone got her excited. "Why does the television and the telephone both start with 'tele'?", Jessica inquired. "It implies distance. For example, in television, you watch something on the screen from a distance, and with the telephone, you hear the person on the other line from a distance", Ferb explained. "Whoooaaaaaa...", was Jessica's reply. "Come, let me show you the kitchen", Ferb said, and he walked with her to the room. However, as soon as they entered, the lights flicked on! "Hello, there", Candace Flynn greeted with a sly smirk on her face. "Aah!", Ferb yelled in surprise. "Flork~!", Jessica screeched. "Where have you been, Ferb? And who is this?", Candace interrogated. "You may not believe me, but... This is Jessica, my sister", he explained. "Oh, you must be Candace! Ferb has told me lots about you!", Jessica said, licking Candace on the cheek. "Blegh! Ew!", Candy stepped back in alarm. "Huh? Oh right, I forgot! You guys don't lick each other here. You give handshakes, right?", Jessie inquired, holding out her hand. "Eh... yeah...", Candace said, giving her a quick handshake. "Listen, I don't know why you were out late, or what's with your weird friend, but --", Candace started. Phineas entered the kitchen, in his pajamas, and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Ferb, you're back. Where's your sis--?" His eyes widened. "Is that her? THAT'S your sister?!", he shouted in disbelief. "Wait, you know her?", Candace asked. Phineas rushed to give her a hug. "I've wanted to meet you so much since I heard about you an hour or two ago!", he said. He pulled himself from her and gave her a firm handshake. "I'm Phineas Flynn, Ferb's step-brother! It's such an honor to have you in our home!", he greeted. "Nice to, um, make your acquaintance", Jessie said with a sheepish smile. "Your Ferb's sister? I never heard of Ferb having a sister! I'M the only sister he has!", she growled. "We were separated at birth", Ferb said. "Why?", Phin asked. Ferb took a deep breath. "The thing is, my biological mother was an alien. Actually, the queen of her alien planet. She needed an heir so she brainwashed Dad and, erm, had us", Ferb explained. "You implied alien ra--", Candy began. "YES. Yes, I did", Ferb interrupted, with an annoyed look, "Me and Jessie are twins, but Mom left me here with Dad and went off with Jessie back to her planet where she stayed with her for 10 years. Make sense?" "Oh Ferb, that's horrible!", Phineas said in distraught. "I'm so sorry man, it must have hurt to learn this." "It did... sort of. But the important thing is that I'm reunited with Jessie", he looked at her with a smile. She smiled back. Just then, steps were heard. Someone was coming down the stairs. "Who's that?", Jessie asked. "It must be --" "Kids? What are you doing down here this early in the morning?", Lawrence Fletcher questioned, walking into the room, yawning. "-- Dad", Ferb concluded. Jessie gasped. "Shouldn't you be in b-bed..." Lawrence stared at Jessica. "Uh... who are you?", he questioned. "You don't remember me?", Jessie asked. "I-I... ugh..." Lawrence stepped back. Everyone was silenced. "It can't be... Is it... you?" Jessica stepped forward. "It's me... Father..." Lawrence looked at her, then after a few seconds, ran up to her and hugged her tightly. He was crying tears. "I... I just can't believe... all these years...", he whispered, his voice crackled. "It's okay, Dad... I'm here..." Jessie thought about that for a moment. She never thought she would be able to see her father ever, let alone call someone Dad, and she began sobbing as well. But it wasn't a sob of crying, but rather, a crying of joy. Joy knowing that though they had been planets apart, they had been brought together, and now they were going to STAY together. Phineas started to tear up. "What is it, Phin?", Candace asked. "It's just... it's so..." He hugged his sister. Candace hugged him back. "It's okay, Phineas. It's okay...", she assured him. Around that same time, Linda Flynn walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "What is going --?" She saw her husband hugging a random 11 year-old girl. "Um... Honey, what are you doing?", she questioned. Lawrence let go of his daughter and wiped his tears. "Linda..." He took her hands. "Do you remember before I married you? When I was... with someone else and had Ferb?" "Yes...", she replied, not sure where she was going. "Well... I had someone else as well", he jestered for Jessica to come closer. "This is Linda. The woman I married after your mother", Lawrence introduced. "Hello. I'm Jessica. Jessica... Fletcher", she greeted. "Oh my gosh, Lawrence, are you serious?", Linda asked. "I've never been more serious in more life", he replied. "Oh, well... I don't know what to say. I'm... speechless", she replied. "Where have you been all this time?", Lawrence asked. "I don't know how to say this... but you probably don't have much recollection of what happened, do you?", Jessie inquired. "No, not much... Nothing but a faint memory. But I did know that besides Ferb, there was this other baby I had... who went away for some reason... I always thought that was some kind of weird dream I had... I never thought it was real... or at least, I didn't think it was... *sigh* ... until now." "A few months ago, I landed here in a spaceship. I stayed there until Ferb found me some hours ago", Jessie started. "So that's where you were!", Candace realized. "I left my home planet, that's where me and Mum used to live. She brainwashed you to help her give birth to me and Ferdinand, erm, Ferb, so she would have an heir to the throne, as she was the matriarch. She only needed me, so she left you with Ferb and wiped your memory. I stayed with her until our planet was pulled into war, and she shipped me here to Earth", she concluded. Nothing was said for the next few minutes. "Well, th-this is just too much to take in for one night... Why don't we all go to bed and discuss this further in the morning?", Linda suggested. "Yes, I reckon that would do. Come all, let's go upstairs. I'll lead you to your room, Jessica. As well, you're going to need some new pajamas, those are sort of raggedy", Lawrence continued. Everyone walked upstairs and just settled in bed. Jessica, fresh in her new clothes, went to her new room for the first time and was breath taken. Sure, it wasn't much, as no one had lived in it before, and there was just a bed, a dresser, and a closet with a mirror on the door, but it was hers. Her own typical Earthian bedroom. Jessica slept very well that night, the best she had slept in years. Ferb, as well, slept peacefully, finally knowing where he had come from, and who he was. Part II The Next Day "(Yawn)." Jessie got up from her resting place, the bed, and stood up. She stretched, smacked her lips, and left the room. She noticed she had some form of dried liquid on the side of her mouth. "What do earthlings call it again... Hmm... Ah yes, saliva. How do I get it off?", she wondered in her mind. Jessica had heard people of this planet toss around the word "Fight fire with fire", before. Maybe that was it. To get rid of this dried liquid, she had to wash it with liquid! "Now where can I get water...?" She walked around the hallway, opening various rooms. She looked in the closet. "Nope." She looked in the attic. "Nope." She looked in the master bedroom. "Nope." She looked in Phineas and Ferb's room. "Nope. But aw, Ferb's so cute when he sleeps." She looked in the bathroom. "No--wait!" Jess walked inside and glanced at the sink. She turned the nozzle and water came out of the faucet. "Just like the stories I've read!", she thought to herself. She looked at the door. "I'd better close that." She closed the door. "Huh?" She looked back at the sink, now the water had risen. Jessica took a handful of water. "If this is how they do it..." She lifted the water into her face. SPLASH~! "Ahh... How refreshing~! Huh?" She noticed a small cabinet above the sink. She opened it to reveal an assortment of new and interesting devices. "Interesting..." She took a toothbrush. "Wow." She pressed a button, and the toothbrush started whirring. "Whoaaa..." She pressed the electric toothbrush against her cheek. "Ahhh.." A few minutes later, Ferb woke up. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he touched the doorknob, Jessie yelled, "Don't come in, I'm in here!" Ferb stopped and sat outside the door, waiting. Minutes passed. Phineas woke up. Candace woke up. The parents woke up. Even Perry woke up. Jessica was still in the bathroom. "What are you doing in there?", Lawrence questioned. Inside, Jessica had been messing around with the shampoo, and had made a whole spew of bubbles. She popped each, to much excitement. "Jessie, we need to go!", Phineas interrupted. "Huh?", Jessie replied, "How long have I been in here?" "1 hour and 47 minutes." "Is that long?" "Yes. Yes, it is." "I apologize." Jessie opened the door and stepped out. "Thank you!" Phineas walked inside and slipped on a puddle of soap! "Waah~!" When he got up, he saw miscellanea spread out all over the room. "What went on in here?", he asked. "It seems a half-alien girl had too much time with American appliances", Ferb answered. "And who's been using my toothbrush-?!", Phin went on. Everyone glanced at Jessica, who was peering out from her room. "Heh", she gave a sheepish smile. ---- Jessie went back into her room. She was about to change into some better clothes (after all, she had worn these clothes for the LONGEST time), but then she realized she had none. "Er, anyone know where I can get some better clothing?", she questioned. "Oh. Well, we don't have anything new for you to wear, since we weren't expecting you, so, uh... I guess for the time being, you'll have to wear Candace's old clothes", Lawrence offered. "Okay, as long as they don't make me look ridiculous", she agreed. A short while later... "I look ridiculous." Jessie was decked out in Candace's old clothing, which was the same thing she wore now, but a bit smaller. "I think you look awesome", Candace said. "I don't know. I don't want to wear the same thing as someone else. I want to have my own unique thing", Jess explained. "Well, we can always go to the mall later", Ferb suggested. "The mall? What's that?", Jessie questioned. Candace gasped in disbelief. "You don't know what a mall is?!", she shouted. "No, we never had once back on my home planet", she told. "Well, the mall is this wonderful full of an unlimited amount of shops, places where you buy stuff like clothing and toys, food courts, where you can choose through a great assortment of delicacies for munchin', and just overall greatness!", Candace explained. "That sounds great!", Jessie replied, excited "Well, maybe we can head over after breakfast", Linda suggested. After that, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Jessica went down the stairs for breakfast. "Wow, the house is even more beautiful during the day!", Jessica admired. "Aw, thanks Jessica", Linda acknowledged. "So, when we get to eat?", Jessie questioned. "Right now!", Phineas answered. "Whoa, you guys eat pretty early on this planet", Jessie realized, "I love it!" Linda put the plates down on the table and went to fry some eggs and bacon. The kids sat down at the table. "Whoa! Look at this awesome food!", Jessie stated, admiring the plate laid out in front of her. "Er, Jess, that's not --", Ferb started. * CRUNCH! * Jessie had taken a big bite out of the plate. "Mmm... Tastes like smorb", Jessica commented. "Oh my gosh...", Ferb thought to himself in annoyance. "Oh my gosh what?", Jessie asked. "Huh? Y-you heard me?", Ferb questioned. "Yep. Loud as day", Jessie replied. "That's weird. I said that in my head, not out loud", Ferb explained. "What else can she hear?", Ferb thought. "You said something again!", Jessie pointed out. "I said that in my mind, not -- Wait... Jessie, say something in your head", Ferb instructed. "Glorf bing hop", Jessie thought. "I heard that! You said 'glorf bing hop'!", Ferb blurted out. "Weird, it's like you guys can read each other's minds", Candace stated. "Yeah, like... telepathically. A private sibling chat center", Phineas added. "Huh. I guess that comes with being half-alien...", Ferb concluded. Linda walked to the table with a pan full of delicious breakfast meals. She looked in Jessie's direction, and saw the half-eaten plate. "You ate the plate?", she inquired. "Yeah... It could use more salt", Jessie advised. "Jessie, you're not supposed to eat plates here", Ferb thought. "Well then what AM I supposed to eat?", Jessie thought back. "The things that are in the pan. Eggs, bacon, that stuff", Ferb explained per thought. "You eat eggs? Aren't animals born in eggs?", Jessica thought per her mind. "Erm, yeah, but --''" "What's with the eerie silence?", Linda asked. Ferb and Jessie exchanged glances. "I'll go... get a new plate", Jessie replied. She got out of her chair and towards the collection of dishes. "Okay, just be --" * CRASH! * "-- careful." "Whoops", Jessie muttered. After the mess of cracked plates was cleaned up, Lawrence came down, and food was put on plates, the family began to chat. "So, Jessica, how'd you get here?", Lawrence asked. "Well, Ferb found me in the middle of the night --", Jessie started. "''Jess-eeeee...", Ferb groaned through telepathical communication. "You were out in the middle of the night?", Linda asked Ferb. "Uh, well...", he started. "How did you even find her?", she went on. "I built this --", she tried to explain. "Ha! You are so busted!", Candace gloated. "I--Ferb, I'm so proud of you!", Linda let out. "Huh?", Candace stammered. "I mean, Jessica must have been so cold and lonely out there, if it wasn't for you, who knows what would've happened", she acknowledged. "I was in a spaceship", Jessica pointed out. "What?!", Candace shouted. "Candace, calm down", Lawrence advised. "Three cheers for Ferb, for finding Jessie!", Phineas raised his glass of orange juice as a toast. "For Ferb and Jessie!", everyone else cheered. "Hurrah...", Candace raised her glass reluctantly. ---- After their breakfast meal, Phineas, Ferb, and Jessie went to the living room to watch some television. "How do you get it to function?", Jess questioned, examining the TV thoroughly. "You turn it on with this remote." Phineas held up the remote and pressed the "POWER" button. The TV turned on and displayed a picture. "So you activate it with nothing between the remote and the television? Awesome!", Jessica replied. "It's infrared technology", Ferb noted. Jessie sat down with the boys as Phineas toggled through the channels. "It looks like you have more than one TV program to watch", Jessie examined. "Yeah. We have hundreds of channels here", Phineas explained. "Hundreds? That's a lot! Do you watch them all?", the curious half-alien female inquired. "No, not all of them. Here, let's show you some of our favorites", Phineas began. He pressed some buttons on the remote, and the TV went to a channel with a teen sitcom playing. "Here's Dis Knee Channel. They used to show documentaries about knees here, but then they started showing stuff for teen girls. They never bothered to change the name", Phineas told. "Candace enjoys most of the programming, but she can't stand this show called Nanna Banana", Ferb joined in. Phineas changed the channel. "This is Cars Toon Network. It's filled with shows about cartoon... cars", Phin explained. "There was once a show about planes here. But it got taken off air because viewers felt it was too out of place", Ferb added. "Cartoons?", Jessie inquired. "Yeah. Animated stuff. Animators draw on hundreds of pieces of paper and put them all together and make a cartoon. Then they come to live on the TV", Phineas said. "Wow. I wonder what it would be like to be a cartoon", Jess wondered. "Yeah, me too", Phin agreed. He changed the channel. "This is DNN. The Danville News Network. It's where they give daily news about all that goes in the Tri-State Area. You know, the area we live in", Phin went on. "They're interviewing Nickel O'Deon right now. Contrary to popular belief, he did not actually create the nickel", Ferb observed. "The nickel? That's Earthian currency, right?", Jessica questioned. "AMERICAN currency. Other countries have other types of money", Phineas corrected. "Like how Britain has pounds", Ferb noted. "And Japan has Yen", Phineas continued. "I have much to learn", Jessie concluded. "Yes. Yes, you do", Phineas replied. He pressed some buttons and the TV showed a movie channel. "This is HBB - Home Blockbuster. They show all the great movies from the biggest movie companies here. It's a premium movie channel. You have to pay for it", Phineas explained. "Like Corner Bros. and 20th Century Socks", Ferb stated. Phineas changed the channel. "This is Moonz, a movie channel where they show the films from the lesser movie companies", Phineas said. "Like from... er, well those movie companies are so low profile that I forgot what they were", Ferb muttered. Phineas changed the channel. "And this is On Demand! Where you can watch whatever you want, whenever you want!", Phineas said joyously. "Dis Knee on Demand has a knack for putting new episodes of their shows on there before those new episodes air on the actual channel!", Ferb added. "Television sounds awesome!", Jessie shouted, excitedly. "Yeah, but don't sit around just watching TV all day long. There are a lot of things you can do! Like go outside!", Phineas said. "Outside? What would you guys do outside?", Jessie asked. "You've never done anything fun outside, Jess?", Ferb asked. "No, I've always been trapped inside my place of living back on my home planet, forced to do chores and whenever I wasn't doing that I had to do 'princess'-y things. It was never much fun", she sighed. "Well, we've got to fix that right away! Come on!", Phineas coaxed. The three went outside. "Wow... The town is so bright and colorful during the day!", Jessie noticed, "Way better than during the night!" "Well, there's more to do out here than gaze at the beauty", Phineas explained. "Like what?" Ferb spun a soccer ball around on his fingers. "Play ball", he replied. "So what do I do again?", Jessie asked. "When we kick the ball your way, you have to kick it back at us and not let it go past you", Phineas explained. Ferb planted the ball on the grass and kicked it. "Huh?", the girl stuttered. The ball whooshed right past her. "Jessie...", Ferb groaned. Jessie went to get the ball, and once she did, she kicked it with much strength. The ball sped past Phineas and Ferb (blowing their hair back) and crashed into the fence, shattering part of it to pieces. "Oops", Jess apologized. "No, Jessica... Very good", Phineas congratulated. Phineas got the ball and kicked it towards Jessie. As if in slow-motion, Jessie jumped sideways into the air and kicked the ball with her leg, sending it spiraling towards the brothers. Ferb too jumped into the air as time slowed down, and counter-kicked the ball. The ball soar back at Jess, who had just landed on the grass hands-first. With quick agility, she caught the ball with her feet in the air and hurled it back at Ferb. Ferb caught the ball in his fingers and twirled it around, then tossed it in the air and jumped up and kicked it. Phineas watched in awe as brother and sister threw the ball towards each other, and did it with great skill. "Uh, time out!", Phineas called. Jessie caught the ball kicked by Ferb in her hand, stopping the game. "That was... er, that was awesome! Did you see what you guys did?", Phineas asked. "Uh... What did we do?", Jessie asked. "You guys, like... You jumped into the air and kicked the ball, and Ferb caught it with his feet and kicked it and you --", Phineas began. "Huh. Maybe being half-alien gives us more agility?", Ferb wondered. "Maybe so", Phineas replied. Jessie put the ball on the ground and kicked it again. However, this time, the ball flew into the air and over the house. *CRASH!* "What was that?", Linda asked from inside the house. "Nothing", Jessie muttered. Linda went into the backyard to investigate. "Oh my stars! What is THAT?!", she yelled. Phineas, Ferb, Jessie, Candace, and Lawrence ran to the backyard and joined her. They saw Jessie's spaceship and, apparently, the soccer ball had crashed into one of its windows. "I bet it's something Phineas and Ferb built!", Candace accused. "Wasn't us", Phineas replied. "Remember when I said I crashed onto Earth in a spaceship?" Jessie pointed. "That's it." "So you crashed into our backyard?", Lawrence asked. "No, actually, she crashed a few miles from here. We drove the spaceship here", Ferb explained, "It was quite fun if I do say so, myself." "Well, we can't just leave it here. People might get suspicious", Linda said. "Maybe we should break it up and sell the parts?", Lawrence suggested. "Why don't we put it in the garage or keep it in the house? I mean, this is an artifact of Jessie's life. I'm sure she'd want to keep it to remind her of her journey here", Phineas advised. "Actually, I hated the trip here. Being alone by myself for all that time... Ugh, terrible. But yeah, maybe we should keep it here. Y'know, for old times sake", Jessie agreed. "So it's settled then", Linda stated, "So, how about we go to the mall in about an hour?" "That sounds good. Let's go continue our game, games", Phineas said. As the trio walked back to the front yard, Ferb and Jessica talked telepathically. "I am SO gonna beat you!", Jessie gloated. "We'll see about THAT!", Ferb replied, with a smirk. This was, of course, good old fashioned sibling rivalry. But this was not BAD sibling rivalry, but a good kind. Because while they were competing, deep inside, they were happy to have one another, and would make the most of this new-found brother-sister relationship. Part III The Mall Before they knew it, it was time to go to the mall. Ferb and Jessica wiped the sweat from their faces and took nice, long cold drinks of water. Phineas had been spectating their match and it turns out that Jessica had beaten Ferb by 2 points. "I'll win next time!", Ferb had said. "I'd like to see you try!", Jessie taunted. After taking showers -- this was Jessie's first time taking a shower on Earth -- the two siblings, Phineas, Candace, and the parents piled into the Flynn-Fletcher car and began to drive away from the side. "Whoa, a typical Earthlian vehicle of transportation!", Jessie said, astonished. "Or car, if you will", Ferb added. "The seats, so wonderfully leather! And the seat belt! When you rub your nails against it, it makes this cool noise", Jessica noted. She ran her fingernails on it. * SCRIP! * "See? Oh and -- Huh?" Jessie had noticed that a section of the window to her left had, well, gotten foggy. She put her windows to the window and tried to wipe it off. But it stayed there. "What the --?", she muttered. She wiped it again. Nothing. Wipe. Wipe. Wipe. Nothing. Jessie was getting aggravated. She opened her mouth and licked the window with her tongue aggressively. "Uh, Jessie, what are you doing?", Phineas asked. "There's still thing on the window that would come off!", she growled. Ferb looked intently. "You can't wipe from the inside, it's on the outside of the window", Ferb explained. He lowered the window. Jessie stuck her head out the window. "Ha, I've got you n--Ooh, the breeze feels good!", Jessica marveled. After enjoying the rushing air for a few seconds, she glanced at the spot and licked it with your tongue. It vanished. "HA!", she laughed. Jessie put her hair back in the car and rolled the window up. "Well, now that that's done -- Hey, you know what? These car windows taste pretty good", Jessie realized. "They do? Hmm. I never noticed", Ferb replied. ---- As the ride progressed, Jessie took much joy in observing the areas of Danville as they passed them in the car. "This town has a museum?", Jessie questioned. "Two museums actually", Phineas corrected. "The Danville Museum, and the Museum of Natural History", Ferb explained. "The former of which is a personal favorite of mine", Lawrence chimed in. "We also have a bowling place, a super store, a park --", Phineas started. "A park?", Jessie inquired. "Yeah, a place where you can hang out, play sports, eat snacks...", Phineas replied. "That'd be a great place for me and Ferb to continue our game", Jessica suggested. "Yeah, and the perfect place for me to beat you", Ferb thought. "Ha, you wish!", Jessie re-thought-ed. "I don't have to wish, I know I will", Ferb gloated per thought. "Can not!", Jessie thought. "Can too!", Ferb replied. "Can not!" "Can too!" "Can not!" "Can too!" "Can not!" "Can too!" Phineas knew that from this silence and the way the two siblings were glaring at each other that the two were arguing telepathically. "Times like this make me wish I could hear them", he muttered. A few minutes and more silent arguing later, the car began to enter the parking lot of the Googolplex Mall. "And another thing --''", Jessie continued, "Wow! Look at that!" The half-alien girl was amazed by the finesse of the enlarged place of consumerism. The car was parked, and the family stepped out. "Ah, the bright Earthlian sunlight, and the nice Earthlian air! It's so sooth--Hey, there are a lot of cars here", Jessie's attention quickly wavered. "Yes, because other people have to drive here as well, and the car is their vehicle of choice", Ferb explained. "Don't cause damage to them though, unless you're fixing to get sued", Phineas said. "Of course I wouldn't. And, 'sued'?", she inquired. "Sued. When they take you to a court of law and try to get a bunch of money from you", Linda explained. "Oh yeah. I knew that. Must have slipped my mind for a moment. Ya need all the Earthlian, uh, I mean, American currency you can get, right? The more money, the more stuff you can buy!", Jessie said. "Yes, but when you're an adult, you have to give some of your money to the government", Lawrence replied. "Why? Is the government suing you?", Jessie questioned. "Heh heh. No, it's called taxes", Lawrence explained, "Where you give extra money to the government so they can do their stuff." "Oh, I see. What's the government?", Jessica inquired. The family entered the mall. "We'll explain it to you later, Jessica. Oh look, we're here", Linda stated. Jessie's eyes widened as she looked around. So many stores. So much elevators. So many PEOPLE. Chandeliers hanging the ceiling. The... echo-y-ness. This was the Googolplex Mall. "Oh my goodness... This... this place is beautiful...", Jessie said, tears in her ears. "Told you you'd like it", Candace replied, "Come, my sister, let us do the thing the mall was made for -- shopping!" Candace and Jessie went over to the girls' clothing section. Jessie was excited to get new clothes because, well, she was wearing Candace's old clothes, and that wasn't much fun. Plus, it would be for first time getting clothes on Earth. "So what would you like -- pink clothes, purple clothes, red clothes? Oh look at this cute dress with the flower on it!", Candace suggested, holding up an assortment of clothing. "Hmm... I don't know... That's not really my style", Jessie said. "Your style? You have a style? Since when did you have a style? You're an alien girl!", Candace replied. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who was also in the girls clothing section of the mall, walked up to the two. "Hey, Candace. Whatcha doin'?", she asked. "I'm looking for clothing with Jessica. What are you doing here?", Candace questioned. "Oh, I feel like I've worn this outfit of mine for too long. I feel I need to change up my look a bit. Hey, is Phineas here?", she inquired. "Eh, he's somewhere around here. Phineas! Isabella's here!", Candace called. Phineas and Ferb walked up to the girl trio. "Hey Izzy", Phineas greeted. "Hey, Phineas! I --" It was then that Isabella noticed Jessica. "Hey there. Who are you?", she asked. "Oh, me? I'm Jessie. Nice to meet you", Jessie greeted. She shook Isabella's hand. She had learned from the Licking Candace Incident from the night before. "Your name is Isabella? Ferb has told me about you", Jessie stated. "Ferb?", Isabella inquired. "Uh... yeah", Ferb butted in. "Y'see, Jessie here is my sister. We were separated at birth", Ferb explained. "Oh, really? Fascinating!", Isabella replied. "Yeah, we just found each other last night. We're trying to find new clothing for her", he explained. Isabella noticed Jessie wearing Candace's attire. "Ah." "So are the rest of the guys here?", Phineas asked. "Yeah, they're over by the ice cream parlor. Wanna come?", Isabella offered. "Sure! It'll give Jessie a chance to meet the rest of the gang", Phineas replied. "Hey... where's Jessie?", Ferb questioned. The group looked around. Jessica had vanished. Suddenly, a gasp was heard. The group directed their attention towards where the gasp came from, and they saw Jessie holding up a several pieces of clothing. There was a shirt, a short-sleeved shirt, with a circle in the middle and a star in it. The second piece of clothing were blue pants. There was also a blue cap. And a pair of shoes with pink strips on the middle of them. She faced the group. "I want ''these", she said. A few minutes later, Jessie emerged from the changing room, sporting her new attire. "I feel... like a new me!", she said triumphantly. "Eh, it's no cute dress, but what's good for you is good for me, I guess", Candace muttered. Linda and Lawrence walked up to the kids. "Jessica, you look so cute!", Linda admired. "Yes, quite fine clothing for a Fletcher daughter if I do say so myself", Lawrence added. "Thanks, guys... Er, I mean, Mom & Dad", Jessie corrected. "We're not officially your parents until we sign some papers. Now, me and your father and going somewhere for awhile, can we trust you kids to safe here while we're gone?", Linda asked. "Don't worry, Mom, you can count on me!", Candace stated. "I'm sure we can. Bye kids", Lawrence farewelled. "So, come on, let's go see the rest of the guys", Phineas suggested. The group began to walk towards the ice cream parlor. ---- The gang walked to the ice cream parlor, where they found Irving and Django Brown in a competition to see who could drink their chocolate milk shake the quickest. Baljeet and Buford Van Stomm were cheering them on. "Come on, Irving, my fellow nerd, you can do it!", Baljeet encouraged. "We've got to beat the nerds, Django, come on, git!", Buford commanded. Once he caught sight of them, Ferb motioned for his friends to stop moving. "Wait... Watch this..." Ferb crept up behind the wall behind the table that the four boys were sitting at. Ferb lifted his head above the wall and shouted, "HEY GUYS!" Irving and Django spit out their milk shakes, right in Baljeet and Django's faces in surprise. "Blegh! Yuck!", Baljeet grimaced. "You are so gonna pay for that, you minor character!", Buford growled. Ferb came out from behind the wall, laughing his head off. "Huh? That was you?", Baljeet asked. "Oh man, now instead of pounding the minor character, I have to pound the deuteragonist", Buford groaned. Phineas, Isabella, and Jessica walked up. "Hey Phineas, hey Isabella, hey... who are you?", Irving, Django, Buford, and Baljeet greeted. "Oh, uh, hi there", Jessie waved sheepishly. "This is my sister, Jessica", Ferb introduced. "You have a sister?", Irving asked. "Yep. We just met last night", Ferb explained. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?", Phineas suggested. "Oh. Well, I'm Django. Django Brown." "I'm Irving, Phineas & Ferb's biggest fan." "I'm Buford, the bully!" "I'm Baljeet --" "-- the nerd", Buford finished for him. "Hey!", Baljeet chimed. "You just said it a couple of paragraphs ago", Buford pointed out. "Well, I'm pleased to meet all of you", Jessie stated. She shook hands with them. "So... what do we do now?", Jessie asked. "Get ice cream?", Isabella suggested. "Of course!", Jessie replied. After the kids had gotten their treats, they sat down and ate. Jessie took a taste of her lime ice cream, which she had chosen because it was the same color as her hair. "Mmm... This is delicious!", she realized. "Yes. Yes, it is", Ferb replied, eating his own ice cream, "Or at least, from the way you sound, it does." "'Yes, yes it is.' Is it a catchphrase of yours or something?", she questioned. "You could say that", Phineas replied, as he took a lick of his frozen dairy treat, "Hey... Where's Candace?" The group directed their gaze and found Candace no doubt by the Mr. Slushee part of the food court chatting with her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson. The gang giggled. Candace noticed the group staring at her and asked, "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing", Phineas replied with a smile. "Hmph", she muttered, and returned her gaze to Jeremy. "So, as I was saying --" ---- After Candace had finished chatting with Jeremy, and the kids were done with their treats, and Jessie had gotten used to the group, they got up and began to walk around the mall. Seeing some of the different stores, Jessie was amazed by all of the things that Earthlian consumers purchased. Electronics, video games, jewelery, clothing, and other sorts of objects. Eventually, they came to a barber shop. "What do they do here?", Jessie asked. "They cut hair. Y'know, when it gets too long or if you want to get a new hair-do", Phineas explained. "A hair-do being the type of style your hair has and/or how it looks", Ferb added. "Cool", she replied. "Y'know, Jessie, YOUR hair is pretty long. Maybe you should get it cut", Candace suggested. Jessie looked at her hair. It dragged all the way down to the floor. She had forgotten about this in the recent hours with her friends in the mall. "I have some money left in my pocket, whaddya say?", Candace asked. "I don't know. I mean, I've had this long hair for as long as I can remember. Even if I'm going to adjust to living on Earth, I'd still like to have a reminder of where I'm from, and the long journey to get to where I am right now. It's who I am. I don't want to let it go", Jessie explained. "Sniff... That was so inspirational", Baljeet congratulated. "Shut up, pipsqueak", Buford growled. "Wait, you're not from Earth?", Django asked. "Where are you from then?", Irving questioned. "Er...", Jessie muttered. "Well, if you're not going to cut your hair, you can at least get a new hair-do. No offense, but, y'know, it looks pretty weird", Candace stated. "Hmm. Well, I guess I could do that...", Jessie replied. "Great. Then, let's go." The gang walked into the barber shop. On one half of the room, people sat in waiting chairs, while in the other half of the room, people got their hair cut. One of the barbers walked up to the group. "Anything I can do for you folks?", he asked. "Yes. Her. She wants a new hair-do", Candace pointed to Jessie. "Oh well, hello there", the barber waved to Jessie. He handed her a pamphlet. "Just pick whatever hair do you want and go sit down on one of the chairs over there with the rest of the people getting their hair done. I'll be with you in a moment." The barber walked away. Jessie sat on one of the chairs. She flipped the pages of the magazine. She observed an array of hair styles, some which she thought were okay, others ugly, others that were pretty good, but she couldn't settle on one that was perfect. Then she found one that was perfect. One that gave the hair on the top of her head a simple curl. It wasn't much, but it was just enough. The barber walked up to her. "Have you picked out a hair style yet, darling?", the barber asked. Jessie pointed to the page. "This one", she replied. "Alright then", the barber said. He pulled out a comb, "This is gonna take some delicate combing." While the barber did some of the most tiring, delicate, and precise combing of his life, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Django, and Irving were sitting in the waiting chairs, reading some of the magazines. "Ooh, Bully's Digest!", Buford said as he picked one up. ""100 Ways to Bully... Revised!", he read, "Now this is what they should teach in school!" "I'd advise you to leave town for awhile after he gets done reading that", Irving whispered to Baljeet. Sometime passed, and finally, the barber had finished transforming Jessica's hair. She approached the gang who were indulged in their reading. "Say hello to my new hair-do!", she shouted. The group picked their heads out of the magazines simultaneously and glanced in Jessie's directed, subsequently followed by much eye widening. "Whoa..." Her hair had transformed from this to this. "Looks great, Jess!", the group replied. "Yep! i feel fully transformed! Ready for Earth life!", she stated. "Earth life? What in blazes is she talking about...?", some nearby, uninformed people muttered. After Candace paid the barber, the group left the barber shop. Phineas glanced at his watch. "Hmm. Mom & Dad should be here soon...", Phineas stated. The group reached the part of the mall where they and their parents had parted ways, and coincidentally found that their parents walked to that spot as well. "Hey kids. Did you have fun?", Linda asked. "Yep", the group replied. "Hey, Jessica, I see you got a new hair-do", Linda noticed. "Stylish", Lawrence added. "Well, we're about to head over to the adoption center to get some legal papers. We have to go", Linda explained. "Okay, mom. See you guys some other time", Phineas waved good-bye. "Bye! It was nice to meet you!", Jessie fare welled. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Django waved in return. The family left the Googolplex Mall. "You know what I just noticed? We haven't seen Perry all day", Ferb said. As if on cue, Perry the Platypus worked right up to them and gave them a usual mindless chirp. No doubt he had just come back from a battle with a certain mad scientist, but his owners didn't know that. "Perry? This is your pet platypus? Oh, he's so cute!", Jessie said, picking up Perry and petting him. "Yep. He doesn't do much", Ferb replied. The Flynn-Fletchers got into the car and drove off. As the sun shone on the Tri-State Area afternoon, Jessie had met new friends, gotten new clothing and a hairstyle, and was getting more used to being part of her new family and siblings. Epilogue of an Epilogue The Adoption Center The Flynn-Fletcher car was parked in... well, a parking lot. The family exited the car and walked towards the front of the building. "What's this place? It doesn't look as fun as the mall", Jessie noted. "It's the Danville Adoption Center", Ferb explained. "Oh... right. Dad explained that a few minutes when we -- Oh, okay...", she replied. The group entered the building, and found an eerily quiet, dull room, filled with solemn people, waiting to adopt children. "It's creepy...", Jessica thought. "Don't worry Jess, it'll be over before you know it. Once we're done, you'll be an official part of the family", Ferb replied. "(sigh)... Well, if you put it that way...", Jessie muttered in thought. The lady at the check-in desk glanced at the family that just came in. "Take a number", she told. Lawrence directed his gaze at an object on the wall. On the bottom of it, a paper with a number on it stuck out of an opening. He pulled it out. "Number 36", he read aloud, "Well, what number are you up to now?" "Number 7!", the lady called out. "Well, that's not too bad", Lawrence stated. He and the rest of the gang sat down on chairs. Jessie glanced at the clock on the wall. She stared intently as the big hand moved. It moved VERY slowly, but after a while, it had moved from number, to the other. "Whoa..." Phineas tapped her on the back. "Huh?", she looked in his direction. "What are you doing?", he asked. She pointed to the clock, "I'm looking at that interesting object." "Ah... It's a... it's a clock", Phineas explained. "Oh, that is a clock? I have heard the word 'clock' before, and I have seen one similar to this object at your house, but I never knew that this was a clock. Guess you learn something new everyday", Jessie replied. "Yes. Yes, you do", Phineas said. Jessica stared at the clock for a long time, as if immersed in her own, clocky world. After awhile, the big hand on the clock had gone all around, and was now back at the spot it had been when she had first started looking at it. She also noticed that the smaller hand had gotten to another hand. "An hour has passed", Phineas noted. "An hour? As in, you're speaking of time?", Jessie asked. "Yep. Time has passed", Phineas replied. "Yes... Earthlian time...", Jessie said, pleased. She felt like she had just mastered the knowledge of something. "Number 36!", the lady called. "That's us!", Lawrence said in joy. He took Jessie's hand and walked up with her to the counter. "Yes, how can I help you?", she questioned. "Well, I just found out that I had a long lost daughter, you see --", Lawrence started. "That's me", Jessie pointed out. " -- yes, and I would --" "Like some legal forms to fill out that make her your child legally?", the lady finished. "Pretty much", Lawrence replied. "Well, I'll go in the back and see if we have any more copies. If not, you'll have to come back another day", the lady stated, getting out of her chair and going over to some drawers in the rear of the room behind the desk. "Oh, okay. Thank you", Lawrence said. After an anxious minute, the lady returned to the desk with a pile of papers. "You're in luck, we had one last copy", she said, handing Lawrence the forms. "Thank you", he replied, and went back to his seat with Jessie. They filled out the paper. "'Name': Jessica Fletcher", the father filled out. "You forgot my middle name, Grace", Jessie reminded. "Ah, right", Lawrence said, and corrected his mistake. "'Gender: Female'", he wrote, "Of course." "'Age'..." "11 1/2", Ferb chimed in. The group looked at him. "What?" "He's right", Jessie stated. Lawrence wrote it down. "'Birthday'?", Lawrence read. Jessie told her birthday. "Hey, that's the same birthday as Ferb!", Phineas realized. "Wow. You guys must be twins then. Fraternal twins", Candace said. "Wow. I have a twin sister!", Ferb let that sink in. "And I have a twin brother!", Jessie let that sink in. "But who was born first?", Ferb questioned. "Probably me", Jessie replied. "No, me!", Ferb retorted. "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Kids, please be quiet", Lawrence ordered. Ferb and Jessie silenced, but continued their arguments in their minds. "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" When Phineas looked at them, and saw that they had annoyed expressions at each other, but they weren't speaking, he concluded that they were arguing telepathically -- again. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked off to the side as Lawrence continued to fill out the form. After a few minutes, Lawrence had finished filling out the papers. "Well, I'm all done. Let's go turn it in, shall we?", Lawrence suggested. Ferb and Jessica stopped their thought argument and looked at Lawrence with big grins. The whole family got up and walked towards the front desk. "Here it is", Lawrence stated, handing the lady the stack of papers. "Thank you, we'll put these in with the other forms and get back to you after it's been analyzed", the lady explained, "You did put your phone number on it, right?" "Yes. Yes, I did", the father said. "Okay, then. Thanks for coming", the lady said as the family began to leave. "No, thank you", Jessie said, waving to the lady as he exited the building. As the family approached the car, Jessica had tears coming out of her eyes. "Aw, Jessica, what's wrong?", Linda questioned. "Nothing. It's just... I'm so happy to finally be part of a real family", she said, her voice crackling. "Aww...", the family replied, and joined Jessie in a good ol' fashioned group hug. "I'm sure we'll have a great time with you as part of the Flynn-Fletchers", Ferb replied. "You think so?", Jessie asked. "We KNOW so", Phineas stated. "Well... if you guys are so sure... then let's go!", Jessica said, regaining her confidence and optimism. The hug disbanded, and the family got into the car and drove back home. Though it was nearing sunset, it was just the start of a new day, and a new life. Not just for young Jessica Fletcher, but for the family as a whole. New adventures were on the horizon, and there's no end in sight... Now you know the story of Ferb Fletcher and his new sister. Together, they'll work with Phineas to seize everyday and make the most of it. Though it is the end of this story, their tale is just beginning... Fin Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:First Contact: A Gemini Story